Hang On To Life
by Bo the Nib
Summary: Set a month after RotG. The realm is continualy calling on Daine and Numair's unique abuilitys. When Daine is injured, can Numair convince her to hang onto life? Trating for later. CHAPTER FOUR UP!
1. prologue

Hi to anyone crazy enough to read this, this is my first ever fan fic. I don't know how long this will be, but MUCH longer than it is now. This first bit is a bit dull, but it is the prologue after all. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own in any way shape of form any of the below characters or the area in witch the story takes place. **Sob sob**

PROLOGUE 

The full moon rose over the Drell valley, at the center of witch lay Corus, capital city of Tortall.

On a ridge overlooking the great city a black and white spotted gelding and a gray mountain pony came to a stop, their respective riders clinging to the saddle in weariness. One, a fair skinned girl in her mid-teens, cradled a miniature dragon in her lap, while the other clung awkwardly to the saddle, the swarthy skin of his face turned gray from fatigue. _Two weeks!_ The girl thought _two weeks we've been gone, and only were there for two days before King Jon sent us to deal with the killer centaur mage problem_.

The lanky man began to slip from his saddle, and the dragonet uttered an alarmed chirp. Startled from her own fatigued stupor, the sixteen-year-old's head snapped up, immediately alert

"Numair?" she cried in alarm, as the pony, cloud, trotted swiftly along side the spotted gelding. She flung herself sideways, lying partly on the gelding's saddle, just barely managing to catch the end of the black horsetail worn by her teacher who was currently slipping off the other side of his saddle.

She hauled him unceremoniously upright as he spluttered in to wakefulness. "Who, what wha…! Oh, Daine." He finished somewhat sheepishly, his brown eyes meeting her blue gray ones.

Realizing nothing was wrong, he slumped once again in the saddle; his lanky frame, hanging limp from exhaustion, and almost immediately began to slide again.

" That's it!" Daine exclaimed, "here you great lummox, lean on Me." she pulled him bodily over, so his head leaned awkwardly on her shoulder, him being more than a foot taller than her.

"_Ouch, This is rather un-comfortable!"_ Spots, the gelding exclaimed in Daine's head.

"_Well what do you expect? _Cloud said tersely, _it's the stork-man, and he can hardly ride!" _

"Come on you two," Daine cajoled, "he's exhausted, he completely drained himself fighting those centaurs."

"_Like you didn't" _cloud pointed out.

"Be that as I may, I'm ok for now, and he's fair drained himself."

"_Lets just go"_ Spots urged, _" the sooner we reach the city the sooner I get out of this position!"_

"_You should tie the stork-man to his saddle, before he squishes you completely" _cloud remarked as the two horses started off slowly, neck and neck, towards the capital.

With false dawn painting the eastern sky white, Daine and Numair rode through the great gate of the city. During the long ride from the ridge Numair's breath had become shallow and irregular, as though his fatigued sleep was fraught with nightmares. Daine was worried for his safety.

"Shhhhh" she said soothingly as he began to mumble un-intelligibly. She caught the occasional words like "Orzorne…. Black robe…Tristian" mixed in with quiet moans and cries. "Hush Numair, we're almost home," she told the unconscious form sprawling on her as they rode up the street in the temple district. She shifted slightly and put her arm around his shoulders, at the same time she lifted her face and pressed her lips to his. His moaning and whispering ceased instantly. With a soft murmur of "Daine" he slipped back into unconsciousness.

The guard on the palace wall hailed them, as soon as her recognized Daine's voice he sent a runner off toward the palace proper as he himself came down and opened the gate.

"Good mornin' to ye' Wildmage," he said as they rode up to him, "is somthin' the matter with master Salmalin?" he said seeing Numair's limp form.

"Nothing serious, I think," Daine answered, "Leastways, he can wait till he's had some rest"

"Shall I send for 'is majesty?" the guard asked.

"Don't bother, nothing major to report," Daine answered, nudging cloud into a walk. "I'll take Numair to his chambers, and thank you."

Just outside the palace Daine sat Numair upright and dismounted. Quickly she ran to spots' side to catch him as he started sliding again. She grunted as he took his full weight, and supported him as cloud griped his booted feet in her mouth and disentangled them from his stirrups. "Spots, Cloud, go find Onua?" she asked the horses.

_I'll go get her, you just stay here, the stork-man is to heavy for you to move by your self" _with that Cloud and spots galloped off in the direction of the rider barracks.

Five minutes later Onua puffed up, bleary eyed with her shirt on backwards and only one boot tied up, she gave Daine an enthusiastic bear hug all the same.

"Daine! Your back! We've all missed you both so much!" "Where is Numair?" Daine pointed wordlessly to the ground.

"Will you help me take him inside? He ran dry when we were fighting the centaurs, I think he might have drawn on his life force a bit." Daine explained worriedly.

"Ok, grab his feet." Daine complied and they wrestled him through the halls to his room. Onua opened the door and they sat Numair's limp form on the bed, where he lay boneless.

"I'll get him settled here" Daine offered " then I'll come to the riders barracks and sleep."

"Ok," Onua said, stifling a yawn "I'm going back to bed till dawn, no sense loosing another hour's sleep. G'night Daine" with that Onua left, closing the door behind her.

Daine yawned her self; she was almost as exhausted as Numair. She clumsily removed his boots and tugged one of his arms out from under him, sat down on the foot of the bed next to him. He had begun to moan again as he was carried\dragged through the halls. Softly Daine leaned over to kiss his cheek. _I'm so tired_ she thought, laying her head on the pillow, just for a moment, to gather the energy to walk to the barracks…. She did not even remember closing her eyes.

So? What did ya think, please review. I'll write more if you like it. Cya


	2. Recovery

Disclaimer: It's not mine! **(sob sob) **none of it is mine! Man that really blows for me. It all belongs to Tamora Pierce, setting, characters, the works.

Hi, it's me again. Thanks so much to people who read and reviewed the story.

Lady dove – I'm sorry for the mistake, thanks for the heads up and the compliments! 

Tammy P roCKs – thanks! And I agree whole-heartedly with your name

The foolish immortal: the answer lies within! (**Freaky music plays)**

Kings lioness: "yes ma'am" Bo replies meekly from beneath computer desk. (My fav line)

I'm sorry that the plot still hasn't come out, but I was very busy this week and am leaving for most of next week tomorrow. And I haven't given up so here's a bit of fluff to set up everything.

* * *

Daine woke to an incessant taping at the shutters. _Wait a moment, I always leave the door open a bit in the rider barracks_ she shifted, meaning to open the shutters and admit some of her people friends. But she was trapped; a huge heavy arm was draped across her chest to rest on the bed cover. A large warm something warmed her back as she lay on her side facing the shutter. Suddenly it all came flooding back, _Numair's room! _She closed her eyes for a moment_ I slept here. _She thought in dread_ I was just so tired – I'll never here the end of it!_ Tears collected behind her eyelids. Just because of the difference in their ages, their relation ship had to be kept secret from everyone. If the court gossips found out that they had slept in the same room, even if Innocent exhaustion was the cause, they would have Daine as a prostitute and Numair taking advantage of her in hours.

A tear of anger rolled down her cheek, didn't the stupid court realize how hard Numair and she worked for them! Almost every waking moment for the past 2 years, the duo had been busy for Tortall's benefit, first with Carthak and then with the Immortals, and they still were. _Don't they realize what its like, spending Every-Waking-Moment for their benefit? Numair is fair worn to the bone, me too for that matter!_

The tapping began again, and Daine struggled out from under protective arm. Her whole body felt heavy, and, looking inside her self, she saw the copper fire of her magic still little more than a flicker. She opened her window to admit two sparrows and a squirrel. She chatted with them for a moment before telling them she was heading back to the rider barracks in a moment. They departed, and she gazed around the courtyard, noting that the lights were on already in the royal meeting room. "I'm glad I'm not the king, having to deal with those court vipers all the time" She muttered as she sat back down on the bed.

"I'm glad you aren't the king too," murmured a light tenor voice behind her. She caught a glimpse of brown eyes before she was pulled down into a warm kiss. "I'm glad you aren't the king too," Numair panted when they came up for air. "He doesn't kiss half so well as you."

"What!" Daine giggled, "You've tried!"

He smiled and opened his mouth "wel – oofff..!" she punched him in the stomach, hard, and then covered his mouth with her own. He groaned softly and drew her closer, and for long moments they reveled in each other's prescience, ignoring the harsh reality of the court.

When they broke apart, Daine drew back and surveyed her teacher, friend and love, Numair Salmalin. He lay on his side, head resting on fist, while his other hand rested in the warm depression she had recently vacated. "I take it you've been here for a while," he said, trailing his hand across the depression she'd left. "Sweet, if anyone sees you here…"

" I know," Daine said sadly, "do you have some water?"

Numair motioned to the dressing room, and went into the workroom that came with his suite of rooms.

When magic was low, being cold and wet stimulated the magic, boosting a mage when his, or in this case her power was low or the mage was attempting a large piece of work.

Daine poured cold water from the pitcher on the washstand into a large basin; testing the temperature with a finger, it was ice cold. Numair stuck his head around the curtain that separated the dressing room from the rest of the suite.

"Here" he handed her a small cup of salt, which added even more to the amplifying effect.

"Here goes!" Daine said, after stirring in the salt. In her minds eye she saw the puddle of copper fire blossom into a larger spring_ not much, but enough for a small shift, a sparrow or some such. _"See you at breakfast!" she cried, as her magic flowed through her.

In a matter of moments her clothes dropped – empty - to the ground, Numair catching them before they fell into the basin. He then pulled open a sleeve to let the sparrow inside fly out.

It perched on his shoulder, running its beak through his hair, then took off out the window, to speed off toward the rider barracks.

She soared through the early morning sky; the sun had just crested the horizon, and the palace grounds were quiet. _I'm lucky that most of the court isn't on travel hours like Numair'n me._ Daine thought, reveling in the lightness of her wings. It was nice to have limbs that didn't feel as if they were constructed of lead.

The rider barracks drew closer, and she looked down to see a large group of young people her own age gathered in a fenced paddock. They were all tentatively approaching a number of fierce mountain ponies gathered there; Onua must have brought them from Galla without Daine this year. She swooped lower, toward the storeroom that had been converted for her use. The outer door was open a crack – for her people friends – she darted in and perched on the bed. She started to shed her sparrow shape, but without the stimuli of water, going from a finger's length to her own five feet four inches was a challenge. Back in her own skin – and not much else, her only garment was the silver badgers claw around her neck – she stumbled over to the cloths press and began to dress. _I'm fair worn out, if one shift can tire me this much!_ She thought.

A few moments later she left her room, clad in simple tan breeches, a sky blue shirt, and a forest green tunic. She spotted the rider's commanders over the fence of the paddock. Buriram Tourakom, or Buri, commander of the queens riders, Onua Chamtong, the rider horse mistress, Sarge, the second in command to the riders. Farthest away from Daine, leaning on the fence, deep in conversation with Buri, stood queen Thayet the peerless of Conte, often called the most beautiful queen in the world. As Daine approached, a trainee rode by the fence, plying his riding crop cruelly on the piebald pony he rode. Before the instructors could shout at the trainee, a stallion's, long, commanding scream pierced the air. Every pony, rider less or ridden, galloped over and encircled the piebald and abusive rider, all poised to bight or kick. Absolute silence fell.

Without turning around, the queen said dryly. "Welcome home, Daine."

"If I ever see you do that again," Daine's voice strained from holding the ponies back. "I wont hold them back!"

The commanders approached Daine as the trainee dismounted and dropped the riding crop. With that the ponies returned to the now speechless trainees who had been inspecting them before the incident. "You don't look so good," Onua stated to the panting Daine, "your quite pale"

"Nothing next to poor Derek over there," Thayet's voice was muffled by the a hand over her mouth, "he looks ready to wet himself!" Daine looked at the queen, then at Buri; both riders were stiffening laughter with their hands.

Suddenly they both burst out laughing, Thayet clutched her sides and roared with laughter; something she would never have done in any company but the riders. "Shoulda' seen the look on his face!" Buri roared as Daine giggled and was enveloped in hugs from the rider commanders.

These people had been her first friends at court, and they were like a family to her now. Onua was like a big sister to her, helping sort out her feelings just after her family had been murdered, Buri could sympathize with her about the war. And Thayet, Thayet was always there, constantly proving that nobility could work just as hard as commoners. It hurt her inside that she couldn't tell them about her relationship with Numair.

She was called out of her thoughts by Thayet's voice. "I swear, if Jon sends you out again without at least a week of rest, I'll slap him."

"Rather you than me, Thayet! Why he'd be so mad he – " Buri was cut off by a loud protest from Daine's stomach.

After much more laughter, Daine left them to the trainees and headed toward the palace proper, where she and Numair would report to the king over breakfast.

* * *

She arrived in the royal suite with Thayet, to find both the king and Numair already seated, and serving themselves eagerly – and, on Numair's part – stiffly

"Ah, Daine, have a seat, you must be hungry." The king said as Daine slid in beside Numair.

"How are you feeling, Magelet?" Numair inquired softly, as though she hadn't seen him just an hour before.

"Worn out," she replied, serving herself a pancake, "you?"

"The same, although better than last night" they both smiled at the understatement"

"Yes, about last night, Jonathan," Thayet said in an icily conversational tone. "Numair was _unconscious_! You are working them entirely too hard."

"As you know, dearest, there are some situations that no one else can handle. I've only one Wildmage, and, unfortunately, only one blackrobe." He looked across the table into each pair of eyes in turn, sapphire meeting blue-gray and brown.

Daine no longer tingled from his gaze. The first time Numair had kissed her had put flight to that for good. "I apologize greatly for working you both so hard, but it can't be helped. Anyway, down to business. What have you to report?"

* * *

So? Please review, because they make me feel all warm and tingly inside cya ASAP, AKA Friday, bye

Bo the Bowfull bowman!


	3. assignment

Hi you peoples, I'm back. Huzzah! I'm sooooooooo sorry for being sooooooo slooooooow! Two massive assignments coupled with three exams and a week of 7:00-1:00pm days make for un-writing.

Disclaimer: its STILL not mine, darn it!

Review-nesses:

Numair's lover: I did another check this time, so hopefully the spelling is better thanks for the CC!

Heather-Marie: I dunno, it'll be a surprise! Thx for the compliments!

DOMLUVR4EVER: thanks! I pride myself on my names complete nonsensicalness.

SD: thx for the CC. I re-read my writing this time, so I hope it will get better, I'm in the process of getting a beta, so someone who can actually spell will read them first.

Salormoonie: (x2) glad you like it. If your irritated by my slowness, please blame my teachers, but exams are almost done, so I'll be faster.

Tammy P RoCKs: I forgive you, I guess  thank you very much for both reviews, you RoCK!

After another full day of rest, the king summoned Daine and Numair. Both knew the probable reason for the summons.

As they strode through the palace garden, its exotic flowers and shrubs filling the air with a heavy perfume, their eyes met. As blue-gray met deep brown, a single thought was conveyed between them.

We're going again 

Numair groaned, after checking their surroundings for curious gardeners, placed his arm around her shoulders and drew her close.

Daine sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I wish – I wish that…"

"I know, sweet, I know." he murmured into her hair, resting his chin on her head. "I wish the war was done with too."

"Love you, Numair," she whispered as he stroked her hair gently. As they exited the garden, Numair darted into a niche between a tall tree and the palace wall, dragging her after him. He pulled her tight against him, and kissed her passionately, making her sag against him.

"It'll be alright, magelet." He whispered as they proceeded to the meeting room, "it'll be Ok."

The queen was not present when the two entered, which was probably why they had been summoned during the lunch hour.

"Daine, Numair, are you recovered fully yet?"

"Not completely as of yet, your majesty," Numair replied "maybe a few more days of rest would…" he trailed off, realizing his hope was in vain.

"I'm sorry, Numair." The king said, a little wistfully, "I need you both on this, and it can't wait." Numair looked at Daine, her smoky curls bouncing as she nodded numbly.

_She's so young, this is too much to ask her_ Numair thought sadly, knowing what they were asked to do was necessary to prevent bloodshed. "What are we to do?"

"We have received reports that a group of Stormwings are causing trouble up in fief Kennan and seeing as you're our stormwing expert, I'm sending you to mediate. If things turn bad, just get under cover, a company of the own is departing in a few days, as soon as they can be ready, to back you up, but I'm sure you'll be fine. Mithros knows you've been through worse."

"You will also be passing through fief Dunlath on the way, Numair. Lady Maura's guardian has asked for your help concerning your activities two years ago." The king stood, "let me get a map" he walked into his study and began rummaging in a desk drawer, his back to them.

Numair reached out and took Daine's hand in his, stroking them absently, "I'm sorry, magelet" he murmured. Daine pulled herself over to him and rested her head on his shoulder; Numair had a strange sensation as a single tear made its way down her cheek and onto his shoulder. He looked down at her and their eyes met, deep brown and blue-gray radiating understanding. Numair put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her nose lightly, "I love you" he whispered quietly beside her ear.

"Here it is!" the king called from the study, Daine and Numair jumped apart and the magic was lost as the king returned. "Here is the situation" the king began to place coloured stones on the map as Daine and Numair resigned themselves to a long briefing.

As the king finished, the last bell of the afternoon rang, bringing the rooms three occupants back to the real world. The door burst open, admitting queen Thayet of Tortall, looking regal in a light blue silk gown, trimmed with silver. "Jonathan, why weren't you at lun – …!" she caught sight of Daine and Numair sitting dazedly, both reeling from the information they had just received. The queen's voice changed from a cheerful reprimand to an icy calm, but her masses of brown curls shook with anger. "Jonathan, may I speak to you alone!"

The king got up "of course my dear" he said worriedly "you two are dismissed, you leave tomorrow morning."

Daine and Numair walked down the hallway, the door swinging shut behind them. Just before it closed they heard a resounding slap and the king's yell, cut off as the door closed. Daine burst out laughing and fell against a very confused Numair, giggling helplessly. Numair cocked an eyebrow, "what was that about?"

"It was yesterday." Daine stifled a giggle, "Thayet swore to slap Jon if he sent is off without proper rest."

It took a long time for the two to stop laughing. There was little they had to laugh about.

That night Daine numbly packed her bags and got into her bed at the rider barracks, alone with her thoughts. _Stormwings? Why now? I thought all the bad ones were taken back to the realms of the gods._ She thought back to her conversation with the gods, and asking them to allow queen Barzha's flock to stay in the mortal realms. This line of thought led her to Rikash, and his death at the battle of Legann only months ago. He was the one who had taught her that not all Stormwings were evil, and the memory of his death still hurt.

Daine was restless, where was Kitten? The dragonet had been out late many times before, but Daine missed her attentiveness and soothing chirps. When she finally did sleep, it was restless and fraught with nightmares, probably because of a strange shortage of animal companions. She had a very strange dream.

_A female stormwing, crowned in black glass, perched on a pine tree, a tree striped of bark and needles, bedecked with bone garlands. The stormwing had black hair and gray eyes with almost no colour in them. She was streaked all over with filth, and had a vat of bubbling green liquid before her. Another stormwing landed in front of her. _

"_The message was delivered, queen Bitterclaws," he said respectfully._

"_Good! The pig who slew my sister will soon be brought to me, and I will have my revenge on the little wench!" her voice sent chills down Daine's spine, it was so familiar._

_Suddenly the stormwing looked up, straight at Daine. "Yes, you will pay mortal, you will pay!" _

_The vision and the stormwing's cruel laughter faded, and Daine dreamed normal dreams._

_When she awoke, she remembered nothing. _

DUN DUN DUM!

Very ominous, and very fluffy. See, the plot is actually starting! Have no fear though; there will be lots and lots of FLUFF!

Please review, and I will get the next chapter up before I leave for vacation, and I should have lots when I get back. Bye-bye!


	4. departure

(gulp)

um, i just got back from vacation yeasterday, yeah hehe! (cough cough)

I cant tell you guys how sorry i am that its taken me so long to update, but after summer i just lost the will to write. i was itching from my lack of computer access all summer, but after that, i suffered from perminent writers block, and a broken foot, but thats beside the point.

anyway, im very very sorry, and i hope you continue to enjoy my work. i have the writing urge bad now, so i should be updating soon.

* * *

The next morning Daine awoke with an unexplained feeling of foreboding, though she couldn't put her finger on the reason. "Well no sense fretting about it then" she murmured to herself as she sat up and peeked out her window. The world was just brightening, but, as she heard from the nocturnal creatures, it was only false dawn. 

Daine heaved a yawn and began to dress; it would be nice to have a quiet moment with Numair before their friends came to see them off, before their duty to the kingdom swept them up.

She slipped out through the outside door to her room, into the peace and quiet of the morning; it was the moment just after the nocturnal creatures had retreated to their dens and just before the day creatures had woken. As she approached the wing of the palace where Numair's suite was located, an outer door opened silently, and a tall figure stepped out; Daine smiled as she recognized the swarthy skin and sensual mouth of Numair Salmalin. His head snapped up as she stepped forward, and a wall of sparkling black fire immobilized her. He smiled on recognizing her – they had been caught unawares too many times in the night – and stepped towards her.

"Morning Numair" Daine said with a grimace, finding her head could move.

"Good morning sweet," he said mischievously, stopping in front of her, "you look a bit stiff this morning"

"Well I'm glad you're in a good mood," Daine said, putting on a stern expression, "but _I _was hoping to – mmumph!" she was cut off by Numair's lips, and immediately forgot what she had been saying. He deepened the kiss and she sagged against him as he released his spell. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her into the air, and broke off the kiss. Her face broke into an ironic smile, "_that_ was an interesting way to say good morning."

_Gods, I love her!_ He thought, rubbing his nose against hers affectionately before putting her down. "I was actually looking for you magelet. But seriously," Numair put an arm around her shoulders, and they began to walk back the way Daine had come, before continuing soberly, "you shouldn't sneak up on me like that, I could hurt you without realizing its you." She made an affirmative noise as they climbed over the fence in the rider pony paddock, and began to walk towards a small rise that held a blossoming apple tree as proudly as an altar held a golden candlestick. Images of her experiences under the tree flashed through her mind as Numair led her around leavings of the ponies. Sleeping under it on her first night in Corus, and then the stormwing attack the following morning. Helping trainees get acquainted with there future mounts, and frolicking with the new colts and fillies as they learned to coordinate their legs.

She was roused from her memories by Numair's hand, as he gripped her chin in his hand and turned her face up to his. She blinked and looked into his eyes "are you ok magelet?" he asked softly, deep concern evident in his voice, "are you worried about the mission?"

"I'm never worried when we are together" but Numair continued searching her eyes for something amiss, "I'm really okay, Numair" she looked back at him firmly to prove her point, and gasped inwardly at the depth of understanding in his eyes; she knew he would always understand and support her in whatever she did.

He smiled and leaned against the tree's trunk, and wrapped his arms around her middle, leaning his chin on her brown curls.

As the first birds began to chirp, Daine and Numair faced east, and watched the sun rise.

Alanna of pirate's swoop and Olau heaved a huge yawn as she walked through the corridors of the palace. The knight and her two companions, - Onua and Thayet – were headed to a small banquet hall that the king used for small parties and large meetings. "I wonder where they are?" Onua wondered idly in the wake of her own yawn.

"Don't worry, Onua" Thayet murmured, "we'll tell her before they leave, but we all know Numair well enough to know he wont hurt her. Despite what his reputation suggests. She shot a quelling look at Onua.

Onua smiled apologetically; her past sometimes made her overly suspicious of men sometimes, "its not unusual for Daine to be out and talking to a goose or something, but Numa – oh Daine!" she was interrupted as Daine walked towards their group, looking cheerful and – Alanna and Onua thought jealously – awake.

"Have you seen Numair?" Daine asked, eyes flicking almost imperceptibly to the halls arched doorway.

"No," Thayet answered, " he wasn't in his room" the four women entered the dining room to find king Jon (still remarkably red-faced), commander Buri of the riders, the commander of the seventh rider group, Evin Larse, and kitten, who was chirping and whistling energetically to Tkaa, the basilisk already seated around the circular table.

"Oh I daresay he'll turn up sooner or later," Alanna said, "now lets eat"

"Sounds like a plan to me" Daine agreed.

Sure enough, Numair did turn up, about five minutes later. He slid into the seat next to Daine, and began to serve himself as the other diners enquired about his sleep and morning whereabouts. His story was that he had gotten up _very _early to star gaze on top of the Balor's needle. This produced laughter and good-hearted jibes about his scholarly urges. But the meal went smoothly, with no awkward questions asked. Buy the end, only a few people remained; Numair, deep in debate with the king over the nuances of Scrying spells, Tkaa, who was in the process of carrying the dozing kitten out of the hall, Alanna, Thayet, Onua and Daine.

Daine sat alone at an unpopulated edge of the table, picking at her plate, and feeling a great weight in her heart. _Why? _She thought confusedly _it's a routine mission, not something big. Numair will be there, what could happen?_

_Something is wrong! _A small voice inside her shouted. She was beginning to feel the same foreboding she had felt that morning when she saw Onua get up at the other side of the table. The other women had already left, and Onua was motioning her to follow, so Daine rose, attempting to quash her worries.

She followed Onua out into the hall, and fell into step with her as she walked into a small garden close to the royal suites. Daine was about to ask what was going on when Thayet stepped out from behind a bush, looking like a forest sprite in a green silk summer dress with gold thread.

"Nice of you to join us, Daine" she said smoothly, as Alanna stepped up behind Daine, took her by the shoulders and led her to an ivy covered bench. _This is fair strange_ Daine thought as the other women settled beside her, and exchanged tense glances.

"Well?" Daine questioned

Onua shook her head and cleared her throat "Daine, we don't want to scare your or anything, but we've been noticing things lately –."

Thayet broke in "Daine, you are a very attractive young woman, and we think some people are starting to notice. I know you've never really had a serious relationship, that clerk who was wooing you hardly counts and…"

Alanna stepped up, rolling her eyes at her queen's beat-about-the-bush approach. "We think that you may have attracted the attentions of; well –."

"Numair" the three women said together

Daine began coughing loudly, putting her face in her hands, stifling laughter. "Really?" she finally managed to gasp out in what she hoped was a shocked tone.

Thayet, reading the situation completely wrong, and patted Daine on the back and said sympathetically "Daine, I know it sounds frightening, but it really isn't as dire as it seems. This doesn't need to affect your friendship; Numair respects you far too much to much to try anything."

Daine nodded and rose, trembling and red faced from what Thayet thought to be shock and nerves, but in reality was suppressed laughter. "Thank you for telling me, but I've got to think this over" she walked slowly on into the garden along a cobbled path.

* * *

As soon as she was out of sight of the group, her face broke into smiles, and Daine sprinted back towards the banquet hall. 

Onua stared after the girl "it not a good thing to leave her with just before they leave. For all we know she'll be too scared to talk to him for most of the trip."

"No", queen Thayet agreed. "It didn't go well at all"

* * *

Daine arrived puffing at the banquet hall five minutes later, just in time to see Numair saying farewell to the king. She watched from a convenient bush as Numair strode toward the door from which she was watching, as the king exited through the opposite door. She came round the corner as soon as the king was out of sight, and fell into step with him. 

"oh, hello Magelet" he said, enveloping her hand in his. " I suppose that we should head to the barracks and get ready"

Daine sensed the unhappiness in his vice, and launched into the tale of her encounter with Thayet, Alanna and Onua.

They were both laughing uproariously as they walked down to the rider barracks to collect their mounts and supplies.

And so, in the 10th hour after dawn, the two companions set out on a routine mission, a mission that would have far greater implications than anyone could have foretold.

And as they started off down the road and Corus faded into the distance, Daine and Numair shared a feeling of foreboding, and they both shuddered and drew their cloaks tighter about them.

_The Stormwing smiled

* * *

_

creepy, eh?

please review.


End file.
